Cerita yang Lain
by Hana1225
Summary: saat kehidupan di bumi sudah sangat maju, manusia membuat planet baru, selamat datang di Neo-Venesia, Aqua. Genderswitch karena saya demen bayangin Near jadi cewek . AU. kali ini kayaknya ngga bakal ada romance.
1. Intro

A.N: saya benci sama otak saya yang selalu munculin ide-ide baru sementara masalah yang lagi dikerjain belum tuntas. Chapter ini Cuma perkenalan tokohnya, tapi kalau ada yang mau baca lanjutannya ya saya usahain.

Summary: saat kehidupan di bumi sudah sangat maju, manusia membuat planet baru, selamat dating di Neo-Venesia, Aqua. Genderswitch (karena saya demen bayangin Near jadi cewek). AU.

Prologue

Sekarang ini kehidupan di bumi sudah sangat maju, ditemukannya berbagai macam mesin yang memudahkan hidup manusia. Anehnya, pada saat seperti manusia malah merindukan kehisupan lamanya, dimana masih banyak pepohonan dan udara yang segar. Dengan berbagai ilmu pengetahuan yang ada, dipilihlah planet terdekat dari bumi, Mars, sebagai lahan baru mereka, planet yang mulanya berwarna merah, kini berubah menjadi planet air yang indah, AQUA.

Kemudian, di planet air itu, tiga orang yang berbeda dipertemukan.

…………………………………………………

Matt (company: Mizuno company, level: single)

Gadis remaja 16 tahun berambut merah pendek, datang ke Aqua setelah lulus SMA di Manhome. Diantara teman-temannya dia paling bisa diandalkan untuk mencari informasi, mulai dari mesin terbaru yang ditemukan di Manhome, sampai ukuran sandal jepit yang paling banyak dijual di pasaran. Matt selalu terlihat membawa kotak kecil seukuran make-up kemana-mana (yang sebenarnya adalah gaming system terbaru di Manhome yang menggunakan hologram, bisa juga berfungsi sebagai laptop mini dan selalu tersambung dengan sinyal internet dimana-mana), namun sebenarnya diantara yang lain dialah yang paling norak. Misalnya, waktu mereka ke festival…………..

-flash back-

"Whaaa….Om, yang panjang-panjang ini apa?" tanyanya heran sambil mengambil satu 'benda panjang' itu, Mello yang kebingungan langsung menjawab, "Matt…itu kan kembang api…" anak berambut merah yang belum pernah lihat kembang api secara langsung (kembang api di Manhome sudah punah, yang ada cuma hologram, itu pun bentuk sesudah meledaknya) itu berteriak girang. "Uwaaaa…gitu ya? Kapan mekarnya? Pemeliharaannya gimana? Dikasih pupuk atau disiram air aja?" si bapak penjaga stand Cuma bengong dengan mulut terbuka, Near menepuk pundak Matt untuk menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian, ketika akhirnya Matt menoleh, dia berkata,

"Matt-senpai…itu tidak perlu air…..tapi minyak…." Katanya dengan wajah datar. Matt yang masih polos (?) percaya saja, langsung menyiramkan minyak terdekat yang diambilnya dari kedai makanan. Kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam api unggun di tengah lapangan. Seketika, teriakan Mello terdengar,

"GODDAMN IT, MATT!!! NEAR!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………..

Mello (company: Oujou company, level: single)

Gadis berambut pirang ini seumur dengan Matt, sangat menyukai cokelat, sangat membanggakan rambut indahnya dan senang melakukan perawatan tubuh. Tadinya memilike rambut yang panjangnya meraih punggung bagian bawahnya, namun karena suatu "incident" dia jadi harus merelakan rambut indahnya. Insiden yang baru disebutkan tadi terjadi ketika Matt (yang baru saja dating ke Aqua, melihat rokok untuk pertama kailinya) menyulut rokok dan menghisapnya, kemudian, setelah memutuskan dia tidak menyukai rasanya, langsung membuangnya tanpa melihat keadaan. Si rokok bermasalah pun dengan sukses mendarat di rambut panjang Mello yang indah menjuntai, (tidak perlu dikatakan sebenarnya) dan membakarnya. Selamat tinggal rambut indah….

Mello agak sensitif dengan sesuatu yang berhubungandengan Near, dan, mungkin karena merasa "status senior"-nya diabaikan, dia selalu memanggil gadis albino itu sebagai 'Junior'.Mello punya sifat kasar, namun dia yang paling mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh teman-temannya (Matt terlalu cuek, sementara Near terlalu 'blank'). Gadis blonde ini sebenarnya mengidolakan L, senior pembimbing Matt, tapi apa mau dikata, dia berakhir menjadi murid Light (dan mereka pun cream-bath, manicure dan pedicure ke salon bersama tiap minggunya).

………………………………………………………………………………..

Near (company: Orange star, level: pair)

Anak perempuan albino jenius berumur 12 tahun, pendiam dan sulit ditebak, wajahnya hampir selalu tanpa ekspresi, meski pada dasarnya kekanak-kanakan. Sama seperti Mello, dia mengidolakan L, dan sering menghina seniornya yang lemot (secara terang-terangan), tapi sebetulnya sangat tergantung pada seniornya itu. Meski disini penjelasannya sedikit, sebenarnya dia tokoh utama loh…….

…………………………………………………………………………………

Berikut ini senior-senior mereka, tiga peri air utama:

……………………………………………………………………………….

L (Mizuno, prima):

L adalah yang paling pertama naik ke tingkat prima diantara ketiganya, senior ini paling nyeleneh tapi juga paling diandalkan dan punya banyak fans. Kesukaannya makanan manis (mudah didapat karena setiap jalan-jalan dapat hadiah dari fans), kekurangannya adalah cara duduknya yang 'keterlaluan" yang membuatnya selalu dilirik oleh orang-orang yang kurang ajar, serta membuat rekan-rekannya kesusahan memaksanya duduk "normal". Akhirnya, di balik seragam undine-nya, L memakai celana jeans (penonton kecewa). Sebagai peri air utama, dia dianggap yang paling cekatan.

………………………………………………………………………………

Light (Oujo, Prima)

Merupakan yang terakhir naik ke tingkat prima diantara tiga peri air utama, sifat utamanya tidak mau kalah, sering mengusili juniornya (dengan seenaknya pake produk mandi si junior, ato seenaknya pinjem baju tanpa bilang-bilang), diantara yang lain dialah yang paling kejam dalam melatih para junior hingga dijuluki tiran oleh Mello. Julukannya adalah Crimson blood, karena dengan satu kedipan, bisa membuat satu wilayah banjir darah merah yang keluar dari hidung (mimisan).

……………………………………………………………..

Misa ( Orange star, Prima)

"Ceroboh" dan 'lemot", adalah dua kata yang selalu dipakai Near untuk mendeskripsikan seniornya ini. karena terkenal sebagai undine yang pandai menyanyi, dia dijuluki Seiren. Merupakan peri air utama kedua yang naik ke tingkat prima.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Oke, bagi yang ngga pernah baca Aria, mari saya jelaskan, mereka semua bekerja sebagai undine, pengayuh gondola perempuan di neo-venesia (khusus wisata, bukan yang kayak di pasar terapung).

Tingkatannya adalah Pair (tingkat terendah, ditandai dengan memakai sepasang sarung tangan), Single ( hanya memakai sebelah), dan Prima (tidak memakai sama sekali), di antara undine Prima, tiga undine terbaik disebut Tiga Peri Utama.

Jadi? Ada yang mau?


	2. angin musim semi

Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba.

A.N: karena ada yang minta supaya ini dilanjutkan, ya sudah….produsen harus memenuhi permintaan pasar….. pasar haru sbayar ke produsen….. *dibuang ke tempat sampah*

Chapter: Angin Musim Semi

Hari ini Mello dan Matt berlatih mengayuh di lokasi yang baru, kali ini tempat latihan dipilih oleh Mello. Tempat yang dimaksud adalah tempat dengan ombak sedang dan arus yang susah dibaca, intinya: melelahkan. Apa komentar Mello dalam memilih tempat ini?

"Kita ini kan akan jadi Prima yang hebat, sudah sepantasnya kita berlatih lebih keras!!" katanya bersemangat, Matt cuma duduk dengan anteng di kursi penumpang karena mereka hanya menggunakan satu gondola. Yang ada di pikiran Matt adalah:

'Kita? Perasaan yang ngga mau kalah cuma kamu deh, Mell…' meski mulut terasa gatal ingin berkomentar, menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan bahwa temannya itu akan mencak-mencak seminggu penuh, Matt menahan diri.

Sementara Mello mendayung dengan tekun, Matt memasukkan tangannya ke air, membiarkan air memijat lembut telapak tangannya , menikmati angin membelai lembut wajahnya, dan mengacak rambutnya (yang tidak disisir sebagai tanda hormat pada L-senpai). Mello yang sejak tadi (mau tidak mau) mengamati Matt (karena posisinya yang ada di belakang Matt) hanya berkata: "UDIK" dengan nada sadis tanpa ampun, kalau mendengar itu, Light pasti bangga.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Matt melihat ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian memandang lurus ke depan, pulau yang mereka tuju masih jauh di depan, Matt mendongakkan kepalanya hingga bertatapan dengan Mello (yang kebetulan melihat ke bawah untuk mengamati tempat bekal mereka).

"Mello…" kata Matt memulai, takut-takut "dari tadi kamu mengayuh kan? Benar kan?"tanyanya dengan keraguan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Mello melotot, lalu berkata "Kamu belum pernah dilempar dayung ya Matt? Arusnya susah gini juga….." sambil menggertakkan giginya.

………………….sunyi………………………..

"…..Mello…aku lapar……." Kata Matt memelas, sambil menyenggol-nyenggol keranjang berisi bekal mereka dengan kakinya.

"Makan angin dan minum air." Sembur Mello dengan segala kesadisan yang ada. Matt mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terdengar seperti anak kucing (yang sudah terinjak-injak), saat itu, angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat Matt tidak dapat mendengarkan ucapan Mello (dan memang tidak mau), lalu, saat sadar, satu gondola lain mendahului mereka, dikayuh oleh undine asing berambut putih panjang bergelombang.

Yang pertama muncul di otak mereka adalah 'Grand mother kerja lagi ya?' tapi kemudian teori itu ditepis, dengan beberapa fakta:

1* Kalaupun Grand mother, Sang Peri Legendaris kembali bekerja, kenapa tidak di Mizuno? (yang notabene adalah tempat Grandma bekerja sebelum pensiun)

2* ketika menoleh, ternyata undine itu memiliki wajah yang membuat keduanya berpikir 'Imut!!!' (tapi langsung dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Mello dengan keyakinan yang diwarisinya dari Light; 'aku masih lebih cantik dan nggak ada yang lebih cantik lagi')

"Huh" Mello mendengus kesal, membuat Matt menoleh, "Aku tidak suka anak itu," katanya sebal, Matt hanya memandangnya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan, "Pakaian itu," kata Mello, menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai ganti menunjuk, "Dia dari Orange Star, saingan bisnis Oujo, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya?" katanya sambil merengut, tanpa memperdulikan Matt yang menggumamkan 'Tak kenal maka tak saying, dulu juga kau membenciku karena aku jadi murid L-senpai….' Merasa sebagai Center of Interest, Mello melanjutkan, "Selain itu, lihat baik-baik, dia pakai DUA sarung tangan, tapi tidak menyapa kita yang cuma memakai SATU sarung tangan, tidak sopan sekali!!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Matt heran, Mello makin frustasi, "L-senpai kurang keras mendidikmu" kata Mello sebal, "Itu kan peraturan paling dasar!" kata Mello.

"Yaitu?" balas Matt, penuh keingintahuan. Yang lalu dibalas lagi oleh Mello, "Tanya L-senpai" katanya, penuh kekesalan. "Terus, ya!" kata Mello, masih ingin melanjutkan argumennya, "Kau lihat tidak? Pakaiannya itu jelas-jelas melanggar!! Lihat! Dia pakai baju tambahan di bawah seragam undine-nya!!" kata Mello, ketika mereka sudah berhasil mengejar gondola di depannya itu, meski masih menyisakan jarak cukup jauh, memang, sekarang mereka menggunakan seragam musim semi dengan lengan pendek, tapi anak itu masih menggunakan baju lengan panjang dibawah seragamnya. "Terus roknya!!" kata Mello, mengacu pada rok panjang seragam mereka yang memiliki belahan di atas lutut, "Anak itu pakai rok dalaman ¾ berenda!! Yang kayak begitu harusnya cuma gadis cantik macam aku yang boleh pakai!!!!" teriak Mello PD, anak berambut putih di depan mereka menoleh (saking kerasnya suara Mello), Matt Cuma menunduk untuk menyembunyikan muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sambil bertanya-tanya, 'didikan macam apa sih yang diberikan oleh Light-senpai?'

Saat Matt mengangkat kepalanya, gadis itu mulai mengayuh lebih cepat, seolah tidak ingin dikejar (siapa juga yang mau dikejar-kejar blonde psycho?), "Mello, kejar dia." Kata Matt pelan, tapi pasti. Mello mendengus, seolah mengatakan 'kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku!!', mengetahui Mello tidak akan bereaksi, Matt mengubah strategi, 'Kau tidak yakin bisa menyusulnya ya?" tanyanya meremehkan, seketika, Mello berang.

"AKU BISA!!! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN!!!" teriak Mello dengan kencang, Matt bersyukur dia sudah cukup terbiasa.

…………………………………………………..

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhasil mengejar undine berambut putih itu, merasa puas, Matt berteriak,

"Selamat siang!!!" sapanya dengan ceria, anak asing itu menoleh dan menatap Matt untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mello (yang memasang muka jutek), dan menyadari keputusannya yang salah setelah menatap "mata setan"-nya Mello, kembali menatap Matt, dia membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi, dengan cepat dia menunduk dan mempercepat kayuhannya.

Sebal, Mello berteriak, "SOMBONG!!!!!! HEH, ANAK YANG PAKE DUA SARUNG TANGAN!!! Sini kalau mau berantem!!!" serunya, Matt hanya mengurut dada sambil berpikir,

'Sebenarnya yang cari masalah itu siapa yaa? Mello bukan ya?' pikir Matt sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ketika sadar,Mereka sudah sampai di pulau itu, karena Mello masih kehabisan nafas (penyebab utamanya adalah karena dia terus menerus mengomentari unfine asing yang tadi mendahului mereka), maka Matt yang mengeluarkan tikar yang mereka bawa, serta mengeluarkan makanan dari keranjang mereka. Matt memakan sebagian jatahnya dengan tenang, sementara bagian makanan yang lain dimakan oleh Mello tanpa sisa.

………………………………………………………

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gagang pintu di hadapannya, dia membukanya perlahan, bukan karena takut mengganggu siapa pun yang mungkin ada di dalamnya, (bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin sekali mengganggu senior yang sekamar dengannya) tetapi lebih karena kebiasaannya untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan tenang.

"Near, sudah pulang ya?" sapa senior berambut pirang (yang kebetulan sedang mempergunakan hari liburnya untuk membersihkan kamar) itu dengan ceria, gadis berambut putih itu hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasurnya untuk duduk, memperhatikan seniornya mengumpulkan mainan-mainannya dan meletakkannya ke dalam kotak kayu besar di sudut ruangan.

"Ah, ya" kata seniornya memulai pembicaraan, menoleh dan tersenyum, "Bagaimana tadi sekolahnya? Tadi Misa belum sempat bertanya karena Near buru-buru ingin latihan." Katanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke hadapan Near, lalu duduk di atas karpet (yang sekarang sudah bersih dari mainan-mainan Near dan majalah-majalah Misa) sambil memeluk lututnya. Near hanya diam.

Misa memiringkan kepalanya, "Begitu….biasa saja yaa…..?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, 'Padahal tadinya Misa mau tanya apa Near dapat teman hari ini…. tapi kalau begini sih….' Misa menghentikan lamunannya dan menyandarkan dagunya diatas lututnya.

"….Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi….?.....Sesuatu yang spesial, yang luar biasa, hari ini…?" Tanya Misa tiba-tiba, Near (yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya) mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihat reaksi ini, Misa tersenyum, "Cara duduk Near tidak seperti biasanya," katanya mengacu pada kedua kaki Near yang tergantung di sisi tempat tidur, "Jangan meremehkan, begini-begini Misa sudah mengenal Near selama satu tahun lho…" sambungnya ceria, mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Near masih diam, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu, "Tadi……" katanya pelan, kemudian menarik satu kakinya ke atas, Misa menunggu dengan tabah, "…..tidak jadi saja deh….." katanya menyudahi. Misa yang terkejut kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang, untung masih ada beberapa boneka milik Near yang masih berserakan. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar protes dari Misa.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh????????" yang hanya dibalas dengan kesunyian, Near menundukkan kepalanya, dan meski Misa tidak melihat, dia tahu, bahwa Juniornya sedang tersenyum kecil, maka dia pun hanya berbaring di atas karpet sambil tersenyum memandangi langit-langit.

……………………………………………………….

Mello sedang sebal, dan hal itu terlihat jelas dari cara berjalannya yang menimbulkan bunyi "Duk…Duk…" kencang, mendekati kamarnya, seorang senior berambut coklat panjang (yang diikat menjadi satu kuncir ekor kuda) mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka.

"Yo, Mello" sapanya ringan, bukannya menyapa balik, Mello malah melotot kearah seniornya, (yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang).

"Beres-beresnya belum selesai?" Tanya Mello ketus, kebiasaan manusia, kalau sedang marah, akan dilampiaskan pada siapapun, koreksi: apa pun. Hari ini seniornya memang mengambil libur untuk membereskan kamar mereka, tapi sepertinya waktu yang sudah dibuang seniornya itu tidak efektif, karena dengan sekali lirik, dapat dilihat bahwa kamar itu belum beres. "Percuma saja mengambil libur kalau tidak dipergunakan dengan baik kan? Light-senpai payah." Semprotnya tanpa ampun.

Semburan dari Mello bukan apa-apa bagi Light, karena kalau soal berbicara pedas, maka Light adalah Master-nya, karena itu, cukup dibalas dengan, "Kamu ceriwis banget, apaan sih?" Mello makin merengut, kemudian berbalik pergi kearah kantin. Light dengan cekatan langsung menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Siapa yang suruh pergi? Bantu aku beres-beres." Perintah Light pada juniornya, Light memang punya serentetan motto : Rekan ada untuk dimanfaatkan, makanan ada untuk dihabiskan, baju ada untuk dipakai (milik siapapun asalkan cukup), junior ada untuk ditindas. Dan sepertinya semua ajaran itu menurun pada Mello.

Mello mendengus, "Kenapa aku? Kan itu rencana kakak hari ini, bukan urusanku!!" Mello menangkis, Light menghembuskan nafas,

"Lihat kantong-kantong plastik itu?" tanyanya, menunjuk kea rah gunung sampah dengan ibu jarinya melalui bahunya. "Itu bungkus coklat bekas kamu tau." Light kembali menyerang, Mello mati kutu. Mello memberikan usaha perlawanan terakhirnya, "Bukan cuma bungkus coklat kok!" yang lalu dihajar balik oleh Light tanpa ampun, "Iya, bukan cuma coklat, bungkus snack dan bungkus pembalut juga ada", gumam Light sebal sambil terus menyeret juniornya ke dalam.

……………………………………………

"Aku pulang," sapa Matt ketika memasuki gedung kecil perusahaan Mizuno (yang penampilan dan fungsinya memang seperti rumah), Matt tahu pasti sekarang ini seniornya berada di beranda di luar kamarnya, meminum the sambil memakan kue, Matt memutuskan untuk member salam terlebih dulu pada seniornya.

Gedung perusahaan Mizuno memang kecil, pegawainya pun cuma dua orang, tetapi mereka memiliki kamar masing-masing, agak sepi memang, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi, lagipula, bagi Matt, jika tidak ada hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan, maka lebih baik diam dan tersenyum saja.

Matt mengetuk pintu kamar seniornya, dan setelah mendengar jawaban, membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju beranda. Dugaannya tepat, seniornya itu, memakai baju bebas, duduk di atas kursi, dihadapan meja bundar yang dipenuhi dengan cake, teko dan dua cangkir. Di seberang seniornya, terdapat kursi kosong, maka gadis berambut merah itu pun berjalan menuju kursi kosong itu dan mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di situ dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Kursi itu memang disediakan untuk Matt.

L menuangkan the dari teko ke cangkir kosong dan mendorongnya kea rah Matt, yang langsung diterima oleh juniornya sambil tersenyum, "Apa ada hal yang menarik barusan?" tanyanya datar. Matt menyeringai lebar, katanya,

"Aku bertemu anak aneh."

L menjilat garpunya, kemudian menuding kearah Matt menggunakan garpu itu, "Ceritakanlah." Perintahnya singkat sambil tersenyum. Matt meregangkan kedua tangannya, meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap sedikit isinya.

"Yah…..Mulai dari mana yaa…?"

L mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berkata, "Mulai dari manapun yang kau mau, kita punya cukup banyak waktu," katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil cake yang lain, "Ah… detail, ok?" lanjutnya segera.

A.N: sudah dulu……………otak saya mampet lagi…………..besok saya pergi…..pulang tanggal 19……..tadinya saya kira chapter ini bakal selesai jam 12 malam, tapi ternyata sekarang udah selesai, ya udah…… bye-bye, doain saya selamat sampai tujuan, dan sampai pulang lagi. Karena saya nggak bawa HP selama bepergian, jadi saya ngga bisa buka email, ngga bisa kontrol review…….. (ada gitu yang mau review?)


	3. Reaksi

"Yankee-senpai dan akaikami-senpai?" Misa mengulang perkataan Near, kemudian berkedip dengan wajah polos. Near mengangguk. "Near berpapasan dengan mereka?", lagi, Near hanya mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?", bibir Near bergerak-gerak memberikan jawaban, berkat kebiasaan Near yang malas mengeluarkan suara ("percuma" katanya, meski dia bicara, orang akan memintanya mengulang lagi karena suaranya kecil), sekarang ini Misa adalah seorang ahli dalam membaca gerak bibir.

"Akaikami-senpai mengucapkan 'selamat siang'?" Tanya Misa untuk konfirmasi, Near mengangguk, "Lalu apa yang terjadi?", lagi, Near membuka mulutnya, membisikkan jawaban, Misa mengernyitkan alisnya, "Yankee-senpai marah-marah?" Tanya Misa dengan ketidak percayaan tergambar di wajahnya, Near mengangguk, "Kenapa? Apa Near tidak menyapa balik?", kali ini Near menggeleng.

"Nnaaahhh….." katanya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Misa menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan, berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata,

"Near, jangan-jangan…..hanya mengucap salam tanpa menganggukkan kepala ya?" Tanya Misa dengan wajah serius, Near mengangguk, 'Pantas……' pikir Misa sambil mengamati juniornya dari atas ke bawah, "Suara Near kan kecil, jadi mungkin, bukan mungkin, pasti tidak terdengar, lain kali kalau disapa mengangguk saja ya?" kata gadis berambut pirang itu, Near hanya mengangguk sekali lagi, kemudian memandang ke lantai selama beberapa saat, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulai berbicara (dengan gaya khasnya: tanpa suara), kedua mata Misa membuka lebar saat membaca gerakan bibir Near.

"Eeeeehhhhhhhh? Yankee-nya menyeramkan??!!!" tadinya Misa berpikir Near hanya seenaknya memberikan nama julukan pada orang yang ditemuinya, tapi kali ini Misa berpikir ulang: 'Kalau Near sampai takut, apa iya Yankee betulan? Tapi Near memanggil mereka senpai….. loh, jadi?' sampai disitu, Misa memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir, dan memilih untuk mengelus-elus rambut Near sambil berkata: "anak baik….anak baik….cup…cup….", Near hanya menatap kearah seniornya dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

……………………………………………………

"Hah?" adalah satu kata yang Light gunakan untuk menanggapi ocehan juniornya, "…junior kurang ajar ubanan?" lanjutnya, mengulang kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh juniornya dengan penekanan pada tiap kata. Mello mengangguk mantap. Light mengernyitkan dahinya, "….kamu mengigau…." Mello malah melotot. "….ok, ceritakan yang lengkap…." Kata Light setelah dipelototi juniornya, bukannya takut, tapi kalau cuma adu melotot, kapan beres-beresnya selesai?

"Pokoknya dia, tidak sopan!" kata Mello berapi-api, melemparkan botol kosong bekas pembersih wajah ke ujung ruangan secara serampangan, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Light yang keki, merasa juniornya tidak berniat membantunya beres-beres (ditambah lagi kalau mengingat sebagian besar sampah yang tersembunyi di ruangan itu merupakan ulah junior bejatnya) langsung menendang punggung juniornya itu (mereka duduk saling membelakangi, maksudnya untuk membagi tugas), dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil marah-marah, meninggalkan juniornya yang juga sedang marah-marah.

……………………………………………….

"Ini, ini, ah, ini juga" gumam Misa sambil memasukkan berbagai macam barang ke dalam tas selempang warna putih milik Near (dengan gambar kelinci warna biru muda). Menurutnya, kalau "lawan" yang dihadapi Near benar-benar serius (ditambah fakta bahwa "lawan"-nya ada dua) maka Near memerlukan beberapa senjata sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Sementara Misa sibuk mengaduk-aduk lemarinya (dan lemari Near), Near duduk di atas tempat tidur, sambil curhat kepada boneka yang ada di pangkuannya (boneka kelinci Rabii versi comfortable).

"Rabii tahu? Saya selalu heran kenapa Misa-senpai bisa menjadi prima dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan itu" katanya pelan, lalu terdiam, seolah menunggu jawaban "Rabii juga berpikir begitu? Ternyata benar begitu ya…."

Selang beberapa saat pintu kamar diketuk, setelah Misa berkata "Masuk", pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan salah satu undine single.

"Uhm….Misa-senpai, ada telepon…" katanya malu-malu, yang langsung dijawab oleh Misa dengan "Baiiiiikkk….Misa akan segara ke sana….." dan undine itu pun menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah menutup rapat tas milik Near, Misa meletakkannya di pinggir tempat tidurnya, dan keluar dari kamar setelah memperingatkan Near untuk segera mandi setelah air panasnya siap.

………………………………………………..

"Begitu……." Gumam L pelan sambil menambahkan gula pada teh (sangat) manisnya, lalu mengaduk-aduk isi cangkir. "Sepertinya dia anak yang menarik, suatu hari nanti Matt harus memperkenalkannya pada saya." Lanjutnya, mendongakkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Balas Matt bingung, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Entah karena bingung, karena merasa berantakan, atau merasa gatal karena belum keramas selama satu minggu.

"….ditunggu saja, suatu saat nanti juga kenal kan?" kata L datar, Matt hanya bisa mengelus dada.

……………………………………………………

Near turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Misa sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Anak perempuan itu meraih tasnya, membuka penutup dan zipper-nya, kemudian menjungkir balikkan tas itu dengan satu tangan untuk menumpahkan semua isinya.

Setelah duduk di pinggir kasur, Near mulai meneliti barang-barang (sampah) yang ada satu persatu. Pepper spray, wajar. Near lalu menyisihkan tabung kecil itu dari yang lain. Water gun, masih normal. Near mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di samping pepper spray. Bubble launcher, ok…….

……………

……………………

……………………………

…………………………………….

……bubble launcher????

Tidak wajar. Tapi karena bubble launcher milik Near sudah tidak berfungsi, maka Near memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Sisanya; bola bekel, kelereng, pistol mainan, robot gundam dan ketapel langsung disingkirkan oleh Near dengan cara ampuh: menendangnya sekaligus.

…………………………………………………………………………..

AN: hauhhhhh…….pendek? huhuhuh…… lagi gak ada ide…. Pilih mana hayo, pendek tapi ada, atau panjang tapi tunggu taun depan? Oiya, tadi habis sahur saya mimpi makan mumi.


	4. kontak

Disclaimer: bukan punya saya.

Bosan meladeni omongan ngawur juniornya (dan berniat menimpakan urusan beres-beres yang ngga selesai-selesai padanya), Light pun melenggang keluar kamar dengan langkah lebar menuju meja telepon yang ada di lantai itu. Diambilnya gagang telepon dengan tangan kiri, menekan tombolnya, kemudian menunggu.

"Ya? Orange Star company…." Sapa penenerima telepon (yang pastinya bakal dilabrak Light seandainya dia menunda mengangkat telepon 35 detik lebih lama).

"Misa." Kata Light singkat.

"….maaf?"

"Kubilang Misa, SAMBUNGKAN KE MISA!!! Cepat kalau mau selamat!" bentak Light emosi, bukan, Light bukan lagi PMS, memang udah dari sananya begitu (tepuk tangan untuk Mello yang berhasil bertahan sekamar dengan Light pada masa-masa sulit itu).

"…..' dan dari ujung yang lain terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dan tangisan seorang undine junior. Terdengar bunyi berkeresak sampai kemudian didengarnya suara orang yang dicarinya.

"…Halo?" suara Misa terdengar ragu, Light bisa dengan jelas membayangkan pandangan khawatir yang diberikan Misa kepada juniornya (yang dengan tidak beruntungnya menerima telepon dari Light, ada alasan lain kenapa Light disebut Crimson Blood, karena siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengannya akan melihat warna darah mereka sendiri, dan sepertinya jika diteruskan, undine malang tadi akan mulai menangis darah).

"Yo! Bantu aku beres-beres, cepat datang" katanya singkat, dan dibalas oleh Misa dengan 'Haaaaaaahhhh?' panjang.

…………………………………………………………………..

-Kamar Misa dan Near-

Near mengaduk-aduk kotak mainannya, mengeluarkan rel kereta mainan, keretanya, alat pengontrol kecepatannya, dan lima bebek karet, kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Disusunnya rel itu di bagian ujung bath tube, lalu meletakkan keretanya diatas rel, dan bebek-bebek karet diatas masing-masing gerbong. Diletakkanya alat pengontrol di samping bath tube, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil pistol airnya.

Pistol air sudah diambil, pakaian sudah dilepas dan diletakkan dengan rapi, Near pun masuk ke dalam bath tube berisi air hangat itu. Dinyalakannya kereta api itu dengan kecepatan terendah, kemudian mengisi pistol airnya, mengangkat pistol air itu dengan kedua tangan dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu bebek, menunggu, kemudia melepaskan tembakan, diiringi suara "Dor" pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Satu bebek jatuh.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Bukannya Light-chan punya junior?kenapa tidak minta bantuannya? Siapa namanya? Mello ya?" jawab Misa cepat, dia dan L sudah punya pengalaman buruk ketika membantu Light beres-beres, (menemukan bangkai tikus, kerumunan kecoak, dan bekas pembalut –sekali lagi, bukan bungkusnya- berserakan di lantai sukses membuat keduanya tidak nafsu makan, meski ditraktir oleh Light, Misa hanya minum teh hangat, sementara L hanya menelan satu pudding cokelat,), Misa memang sudah tahu bahwa Light mempunyai satu junior, tapi karena sibuknya bisnis akhir-akhir ini, maka sampai sekarang Misa belum pernah bertemu dengannya, hanya mendengar dari nama.

"Ya, dan dia tidak berguna." Kata Light singkat, di suatu tempat di dalam gedung (a.k.a kamar Light dan Mello), Mello bersin dan mengelap hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan bantal milik Light.

Segera setelah Light mengucapkan kalimat itu, terdengar bunyi 'bip' berulang-ulang.

"Ah, ada yang masuk, mungkin L-chan?" kata Misa penuh harap, yah, setidaknya, kalaupun mereka berakhir dengan harus membereskan kamar Light, Misa mempunyai teman senasib sepenanggungan yang bisa diajak muntah bersama.

"Moshi-moshi" sapa penelpon kedua, yang langsung diidentifikasi sebagai L oleh Light dan Misa, mendengar ini, Misa pun berteriak girang, saking senangnya, jadi ingin nangis rasanya.

…………………………………………………………

Setelah kelima bebek berhasil ditumbangkan, Near menyusunnya lagi, kemudian mengatur ulang kecepatan keretanya menjadi 'medium'. Setelah itu, Near pun mengisi ulang pistol airnya, dan melanjutkan prosesnya.

"Dor!"

Satu lagi bebek jatuh.

……………………………………………………….

"Yaa~aayyy!!!! L-chan!!! Syukurlah!!"

"….?" L menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya yang berharga dan menatap benda itu kebingungan, "…Syukurlah?" tanyanya mengulang ucapan Misa. Khawatir Misa akan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Light langsung menyahut,

"Benar, syukurlah, L! kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan, kami baru saja mau menemuimu untuk memberi tahu!! Asyik kan? Cuma kita bertiga!!" kata Light bersemangat dengan keriangan yang terdengar palsu di telinga Misa. Mendengar perkataan Light, maka L pun menoleh kearah dinding di sebelahnya, dan mengamati kalender yang terpasang dengan tidak manis ( Matt sangat girang melihat kalender yang bukan elektronik dan berusaha memakunya, dan gagal)

'15 Juni….ini hari bersih-bersih Light-chan kan?' Light hanya bersih-bersih setiap setengah tahun, L pun bergidik ngeri ketika teringat pengalaman berdarah tahun lalu (tahun lalunya, mereka bersih-bersih di tempat L, dan sebelumnya lagi di tempat Misa—pengalaman berdarah yang dimaksud adalah ketika dia dan Misa dipaksa membersihkan darah tikus-tikus yang sudah mengering di belakang lemari, pasti mati tergencet, kasihan juga).

"….maaf, saya baru ingat kalau hari ini ada rencana, permisi…." Katanya pelan seraya menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya diiringi dengan niat untuk menutupnya.

"Aaaahh!!! L-chan! Jangan kabur! Masa mau selamat sendiri?!! Misa ikut!!!" teriak Misa nyaring, merasa kasihan, L pun menempelkan kembali gagang telepon itu, kemudian berkata,

"Maaf Misa-chan, di prosedur penerbangan pesawat juga ditulis 'kan? 'Selamatkanlah diri anda sendiri sebelum menyelamatkan yang lain' dan sekarang saya sedang menerapkan hal itu." Katanya pelan, L memang pernah naik pesawat ketika melakukan observasi ke kota lain di Aqua.

"Mana Misa tahu! Misa kan belum pernah naik pesawat! Tidak bisa! Kita hidup bersama! Mati pun juga harus bersama! L-chaaa~nnnnn….." rengek Misa dengan nada yang menggenaskan, membuat beberapa juniornya menoleh karena prihatin.

"…Kalian anggap apa kamarku, hah?" bentak Light keras, sambil memelototi beberapa junior yang kebetulan ingin memakai telepon agar segera menjauh.

Dua hati, dua jiwa, dua otak dengan tingkat intelejensi berbeda, memberikan satu kesimpulan dengan tegas, "Lubang Neraka" kata mereka bersamaan dengan dua nada dan intonasi berbeda.

"Sialan. Sudah juniorku tidak bisa diandalkan……" gerutu Light kesal, mendengar ini, L pun angkat bicara,

"Tidak berguna? Waktu itu saya sempat bertemu dengannya, Mello-chan, kan? Dia sangat antusias ketika dimintai tolong." Katanya perlahan sambil mencoba mengingat. Sementara di ujung sana Light mengutuk Mello,

"Sialan….dasar tukang cari muka…." Gerutunya pelan. L hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ahh!! Ngomong-ngomong soal Junior, Misa belum pernah bertemu juniornya L-chan!!!"

"Nahh, makanya, ayo kita bertiga berkumpul di tempatku, jadi kita bisa sambil ngobrol macam-macam…." Tawar Light, yang ujung-ujungnya tersembunyi makna 'ayo bantu aku', dan dengan tegas ditolak oleh Misa dan L.

"Ah, Saya juga belum pernah bertemu dengan junior Misa-chan……" kata L sambil mengunyah marshmallow yang baru dibukanya perlahan-lahan, "seperti apa orangnya?" tanyanya.

"Ufufufufu….." Misa yang ditanya malah hanya tertawa, "Oh iya, Light-chan, juniornya Misa punya 'kulit bayi' lhoooo…..ufufufufuufufuuuu….." katanya di sela-sela tawanya, mendengar ini, L mengernyitkan alisnya, sementara Light membelalakkan matanya.

"Yang benar? Aku mau!!"

Makna 'kulit bayi' yang dikatan Misa adalah: kulit yang belum terkena dampak dari Make-up, biasanya, make-up punya efek samping yang bisa merusak kulit, dengan ini, Misa merujuk pada Near yang tidak pernah dipakaikan make-up (kecuali sun-block karena kulitnya sensitive), tapi karena L tidak begitu paham mengenai make-up, maka L menyimpulkan Light dan Misa adalah kanibal.

"….saya tidak menyangka kalian punya hobi seperti itu…sudahlah, saya harus menyiapkan makan malam, selamat malam….." katanya, kemudian tanpa menunggu balasan dari dua sahabatnya (yang asik membicarakan berbagai permasalahan kulit dan rambut) langsung menutup teleponnya.

…………………………………………………………….

Sekali lagi, Near mengatur mainannya, kemudian mengatur kecepatannya ke tingkat tercepat, kamudian mengisi ulang pistol airnya, sambil membidik, dia memejamkan sebelah matanya, menunggu saat yang tepat, kemudian…….

"Dor" katanya sambil menekan pelatuk.

……dan gagal,tidak ada bebek yang jatuh, Near hanya mendengus pelan lalu keluar dari bath tube dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

…………………………………………………………….

"Menyenangkan ya, Misa, nah, soal beres beres tadi……." Sebelum Light melanjutkan ucapannya, tanpa pikkir panjang, Misa langsung memutus sambungan. Meninggalkan Light yang mencak-mencak di seberang sana.

A.N: review?


	5. Janji

Terus terang saya ngga tau harus diapain ini cerita……

* * *

Pagi ini pun, Near bangun dengan mudah dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, ketika keluar (sambil mengelap wajahnya menggunakan handuk putih bergambar beruang salju) dari kamar mandi, dia baru menyadari seniornya sudah tidak ada, lalu langsung mengesampingkan hal itu, karena hal itu memang tidak berguna, yang mengejutkan itu, kalau jam segini Misa belum ada di dapur kantin dan memprotes rendahnya tingkat gizi yang ada ("Kenapaaaa???? Kalau begini, bagaimana Near bisa tumbuhhh??? Kasihannya….. hiks…..").

Near mengambil baju seragam sekolahnya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi sekali lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan segala keperluannya di kamar mandi, Near keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan Misa memasuki kamar. Melihat muridnya sudah siap, Misa tersenyum riang.

"Near-chan~ ayo kita sarapan!!!" katanya, berhenti sejenak, seolah berpikir, "Ah iya, nanti sepulang sekolah jangan langsung latihan ya?" lanjutnya, kemudian, melihat ekspresi sebal juniornya, dia menambahkan, "Ada café baru yang bagus, kue-kuenya enak lho," tambahnya, masih tidak ada respon, "….baiklah….Misa mengerti…..biar Misa yang traktir….." katanya menyudahi, pasrah, kemudian berbalik untuk menghapus air mata yang menggantung di sudut-sudut matanya. Di dalam hatinya, Near melakukan victory dance.

……………………………………………

L sedang bersemangat, dan Matt sadar akan hal itu, merasa tindakan seniornya menarik, maka gadis berambut merah itu pun hanya mengamati dari tempatnya di kursi meja makan. Kemudian, ketika seniornya mulai bernyanyi, Matt ikut menggumamkan nada yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, L yang menyadari bahwa dia kehilangan control langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdehem.

"….sebenarnya apa yang sedang Matt-chan lakukan?" tanyanya datar.

"Mengamati L-senpai! Sepertinya asik!" kata Matt riang, tidak memperdulikan perasaan sang senior yang imagenya baru saja hancur.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita lupakan saja yang barusan." Katanya kemudian, dengan nada datar yang masih tetap sama. "Apa hari ini Matt-chan ada acara?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap, entah berharap juniornya tidak punya acara atau sebaliknya.

"Eh? Yaaa…… sebenarnya hari ini aku dan Mello akan latihan bersama….." katanya perlahan-lahan sambil mengingat, kelopak mata gadis itu kemudian setengah menutup membayangkan betapa membosankannya hari itu. Matt mengerjapkan matanya ketika suatu ide muncul di kepalanya (yang lumayan sering dipakai, untuk game) "Ah, tapi!" katanya cepat, "kalau ada sesuatu yang perlu senpai lakukan, aku yakin Mello tidak akan keberatan!" sarannya (perintahnya?) dengan pandangan penuh harap yang mengatakan: "Ajak aku pergi! Aku bosan latihan! Tempat yang dipilih oleh Mello semua membosankan! Aku mau pergi! Ayolah senpai! Senpai mau mengajakku kan? Please senpaiii!!! Aku mau main! Mau main! Pokoknya mau! Mau! Mau!"

L hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya……mengherankan bagaimana pandangan mata berbicara lebih banyak disbanding mulutnya. Tapi L mengerti, toh dia sendiri sedang ingin main.

"Baiklah," katanya kemudian, "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi ke café yang baru dibuka? Saya dengar mereka menjual cake original yang tidak ada di tempat lain." Tawarnya kemudian, lalu melihat ekspresi wajah Matt yang agak kecewa, L menambahkan, "ada es krim juga, Matt-chan suka kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Menemukan tidak adanya perubahan pada juniornya, L menghela nafas lalu tersenyum masam, "Karena Matt-chan selalu rajin, maka saya rasa saya bisa memberikan bonus untuknya." Mendengar hal itu, Matt terlonjak gembira lalu memeluk seniornya.

L hanya tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya berkata, "Bocah sialan, mata duitan, huff…..sabar….sabar…."

"Tapi," L memulai, menyadarkan juniornya yang sibuk membayangkan menu apa yang akan dimakannya, "ada syaratnya……"

* * *

"Senpaiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" suara Mello yang membahana luar biasa (?) menusuk masuk ke gendang telinga Light (yang baru saja meletakkan gagang telepon) dan membuatnya mulai mencak-mencak sekali lagi.

"Apaan, heh?!!!" balas Light dengan suara yang lebih nyaring, "Apa kau sudah selesai membereskan kamar?" bentaknya, membuat Mello sedikit terkejut.

"….Belum….." katanya pelan, dorongan yang terjadi karena shock.

"Cepat bereskan! Aku ada perlu hari ini tahu?!" teriak Light, merasa di atas angin.

"Apaan sih?! Bersihkan sendiri! Itu kan kamar senpai!" sadar bahwa dia sedang diperbudak, Mello pun menentang.

"Memangnya itu bukan kamarmu? Kalau begitu, tidur aja di koridor!!!" balas Light pedas, "Pokoknya!" katanya kemudian, "Hari ini aku punya janji penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan!" kaanya bangga, kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi menuju ke kantin.

"Mau kemana?!!" Tanya Mello yang lalu mengejar seniornya (si senior sendiri langsung mempercepat langkahnya), murni karena penasaran.

"Main bareng Misa," katanya, Mello menghela nafas, baru saja dia mau berkata : 'oh, cuma itu…' tapi tidak jadi waktu Light meneruskan, "Bareng L juga~" sambungnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"AKU IKUT!!!" teriak Mello sambil meraih pundak Light, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu tersenyum riang, lalu ditepisnya tangan Mello dengan kasar, Light lalu berlari meninggalkan Mello.

"CUIH! NGGAK SUDI BARENG KAMU!!!" teriaknya setelah berada pada jarak 5 meter dari junior psikopatnya itu.

* * *

A.N: OOC total…… review?


	6. semuanya! berkumpul!

Hari ini Light berdandan manis, "manis' adalah kata kuncinya, karena biasanya Light berdandan "elegan" atau "rapi", membuat Mello yakin ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. karena itu lah, Mello segera pergi ke kantor dan "mengurus" izin libur (dengan "mengurus" maksudnya adalah mengancam salah satu karyawan kantor yang sedang bertugas, tentunya) dan membuntuti seniornya itu.

Light melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan, menuju tempat pertemuan, senang karena tidak ada Mello disampingnya (yang biasanya meneriakinya), dia sangat senang, bahkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menendang orang yang menggodanya, hanya membenturkan kepala mereka ke tembok.

Dan dari teriakan beberapa orang yang didengarnya setelah dia melewati tempat sumber suara, Light berani bertaruh junior bengal-nya itu mengikuti di belakang. Light tidak ambil pusing, dan malah memperlambat langkahnya.

*_*_*_*

"Matt-chan…sebaiknya pakai baju yang seperti apa ya?" Tanya L,melongok keluar dari yang sedang berbaring santai di depan tv menengok, kemudian berbisara dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"haha haja hoheh ahahan hukhan hehaham" katanya cuek, agak sebal karena diganggu, yang kemudian dibalas oleh L,

"hmm? Wow, saya tidak tahu kalau Matt-chan bisa berbicara bahasa alien," komentarnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "itu bahasa planet apa? Saya hanya bisa berbicara dengan bahasa planet A-XSD18, hmm…. Biar saya coba…." Katanya mengingat-ngingat, Matt hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, seniornya ternyata suka bercanda, meski garing, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk nyengir. Seketika suara L berubah melengking dan mengeluarkan suara aneh, Matt tidak bisa menahan mulutnya agar tetap menutup. Dia sadar, seniornya serius!!

"Bukan….maksudku….'apa saja boleh asal bukan seragam'…." Kata Matt pelan, tak terdengar oleh sang senior.

*_*_*_*

Dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya, Misa mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang padanya dan melanjutkan mengaduk-aduk tehnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menambahkan terlalu banyak gula. "Lamanyaa…." Keluhnya pelan, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Misa baru saja menimbang-nimbang keputusan untuk tidur di tempat itu, saat itu juga, ketika dilihatnya Light berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yo!" sapa Light dengan cueknya, kemudian langsung duduk di kursi di hadapan Misa, tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah telat dua jam. Habis sudah kesabaran Misa.

"Lama sekali, Light-chan! Pasti disengaja!" tuduh Misa pada salah satu shabatnya itu. Light tidak peduli, malah memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi.

"Oh? Tapi waktu janjian dengan L-chan jam segini tuh…." Katanya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Jadi memang sengaja tidak member tahu Misa ya!!"

"Wah….masa sih?" jawab Light cuek, menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

*_*_*_*

Lima menit setelah kedatangan Light, L datang diikuti oleh Matt, yang masih bingung untuk apa seniornya susah payah memikirkan baju apa yang akan dipakai, toh pada akhirnya L menggunakan pakaiannya yang biasa, kaus lengan panjang warna putih dan celana jeans yang sudah pudar karena keseringan curingkai, cuci-kering-pakai, cuci-kering-pakai, dan seterusnya.

Melihat itu dari tempat persembunyiannya, Mello makin sebal dengan si senior, padahal L-senpai mengajak Matt, kenapa dia tidak diajak? Atau jangan-jangan Misa-senpai juga mengajak juniornya?

'Bukan urusanku sih, tapi….ah! jangan-jangan ini pertemuan untuk memutuskan siapa penerus merak? Sialan, Light-senpai sialan, dia sama sekali tidak mengajakku!' pikir Mello geram, tanpa sadar meremukkan lapisan cat tembok di sebelahnya. Baru saja Mello akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika Misa menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Senior berambut pirang itu berdiri dan melambai, Mello balas melambai sedikit, kemudian sang senior membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Near-chan!! Sedang apa di situ?" katanya santai sambil berjalan melewati Mello, dan menarik tangan gadis mungil berambut putih panjang dari balik pohon besar. Menurut pengamatan lebih lanjut, diketahui gadis itu malas melihat wajah Mello (yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk membantai).

"Ayo~ biar Misa perkenalkan dengan teman-teman~" kata sang senior ceria, tampak tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Mello. "Cepat~ cepat~ tapi juniornya Light-chan belum datang juga yaa~" katanya pelan, sambil mendorong punggung Near agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Kata-kata itu sampai di telinga Mello, membuatnya langsung melesat ke meja yang sedang ditempati oleh idolanya, L-senpai, senior bejatnya Light-senpai, dan anak buahnya, Matt. Otomatis, Near langsung menoleh kea rah Misa, dan berkata, dengan penuh kelembutan yang ada,

"Kalau temannya seperti itu, saya tidak mau."

"Aiihh~ lucunyaaa…Near malu ya? Bisa saja bercandanya….." oh, senior yang baik hati, meski sering absent minded itu pun salah mengerti, dan mendorong Near lebih kuat lagi, Near kan ringan…..ya kan…?

*_*_*_*

AN: pendek….mending daripada gak update kan? Kan? :'( writer block……go away (usir writer block pake sapu lidi) review?


End file.
